The Dark Past of Melville
by YoBoiSterling27
Summary: A year after the mayor's arrival in Melville, the death toll suddenly increased, however there are reports saying that 3 assassins are living in the peaceful village. The only question is... Why? Only to figure out that they want to start a war. Will Melville become history, or will the residents step up to the plate? Rated M for Violence, Blood & Gore, Nudity, and Language!
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Moving In**

Ilia Peeper, a young man who is ready to become mayor of a beautiful town is on a train, moving to the peaceful village. He already knows that his life will change, starting now. When the train stops at his destination, he grabs his bags and headed to the exit door, while walking, Rover waves at him saying,

"Goodbye, Ilia, good luck at your new place," he was sad though that he wouldn't talk to Ilia no more, "I'm gonna miss you, Ilia." Ilia was nice and tried to cheer Rover up.

"Thanks Rover," said Ilia with confidence, "I am gonna miss you too, but hey, it's not the end, though, we can chat at another time." Ilia gave Rover a handshake, and hopped out of the train.

When Ilia got out of train, he saw a table that had a fake cake and balloons attached to the corners of the table, he wondered, "A toy cake and balloons, what is this, hmm." He walked closer to the table, until...

"SUPRISE!" Animals have jumped out of their hiding places to give the new mayor a warm welcome. Confetti was raining down, balloons were flying, Ilia never had a celebration better than this, he felt lucky to be here.

"Welcome to the village of Melville, Mayor," greeted a yellow shih tzu, "My name is Isabelle, and I'll be your assistant. I'll do my best to help you on anything possible," Isabelle was excited to say the word, mayor. She has been waiting for a long time to say the word. Ilia, however, fell in love with Isabelle. Knowing that Isabelle was going to be his assistant, Ilia felt overexcited that his crush was going to work with him. Tom Nook came, with his fiancé, Sable, and greeted Ilia.

"Welcome to Melville," Tom shook hands with Ilia, "I'm Tom Nook, and I am here to offer you a house to live in. The house down payment is only 10,000 bells, just tell me where you want the house to be built." The townspeople left, including Sable, and Ilia went to the area where he wanted his house to be built. Tom Nook reserved the area for Ilia and said that the house will be finished by 24 hours.

"Wait, so where am I going to sleep in," Ilia asked worriedly.

"Here," Tom Nook handed him a tent, "You will sleep in a tent only for today. I'm going to head back to the store, please sleep well, and I'll see you later."

"Wait, what about the money," Ilia asked.

"Oh, the money," Tom opened his eyes and laughed, "You can pay me whenever you have the bells." Tom left and Ilia headed back to the town hall. When he got there, Isabelle was at her desk explaining to Ilia what she can do and can't do as a secretary, but Ilia payed zero attention to her, because he was daydreaming.

"Mayor Ilia," wondered Isabelle, "Is everything okay." Ilia popped out of his dream and was surprised.

"Oh, uh," he panicked, "Everything is alright." Ilia had a wavy smile on his face.

"Okay, Mayor," smiled Isabelle, "Why don't you go meet some villagers first, okay. Maybe you can become friends with some of the villagers."

"Wait, before you go, may I know how many."

"About 70 villagers live here in Melville," answered Isabelle.

"Okay then, I will meet some of the villagers," Ilia left and wandered around the village and tried to befriend a villager.

 **Author's note: Sorry this is a very short chapter, this is actually my first time writing a fanfic, so, yeah! Comment down in the review section and tell me which villager do you want to see in this story. Have a great day and see y'all in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Townspeople

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Townspeople**

Ilia left the town hall so that he could explore and meet some new villagers. He walked around the village to meet some new villagers. He, somehow, bumped into a tree and a beehive fell. The bees were chasing Ilia while he was running away from them. He tripped over a big rock and fell. The bees began to sting him while Ilia was laughing in pain (weird, right?). When he got up he saw a blue cat walking by. When she looked at Ilia's fucked up face, she gasped.

"Oh my gosh," she panicked, "A-are you okay? Here let me..." she offered him a hand, but he refused.

"No, no," he shook his head, "I'm fine, just an accident." He got up, wiped away the dirt from his pants and sighed. "So, who are you?"

"Oh, I am Rosie, the cutest villager in town," she said with pride, "How about you?"

"My name is Ilia," he replied, "I am the new mayor of Melville, I jus..."

"What," she interrupted in surprise, "Oh my lord, your the new mayor? Wow, I wanted to meet you!" She ran up to him and hugged him, and Ilia, not knowing what to do, hugged her back.

"Anyways, to give you a warm welcome, I have something to give you, it is useful for wintertime," Rosie gave him a salmon sweater!

"Thanks Rosie, I will keep it and protect it at all times," thanked Ilia, "Can I come over to your house this Wednesday night at 7?"

"Of course you can, your always invited," responded Rosie, "I'll be at my house at that time."

"Thanks again, Rosie," replied Ilia with a wavy smile, "I'll see you, take care!" Rosie waved back, and left. Ilia kept on walking, he wanted to meet more villagers, but he wanted to eat, so he ate a peach, and kept on walking. He however felt tired so he walked back to the tent that Tom gave him.

When he got "home", he took a 30 minute nap, after those 30 minutes were up, he was still laying down looking out the window, until...

Loud heavy metal music began playing at the neighbor's house. It was louder than a fire truck siren. He couldn't help but to ask the neighbor to lower down the volume, so he got his lazyass up and went to the neighbor's house. He knocked on the door but since the whole world could hear the loud music, the neighbor couldn't hear the knocking. However, the music stopped playing because of reasons. After the music stopped, Ilia knocked on the door and the neighbor finally responded. The neighbor was a white mouse with blonde hair, and a skull shirt.

"Oh my fucking god," responded the mouse with a rudely attitude, "What do you want, fuckboy?"

"Look, I really don't want to burst your angry bubble or anything," said Ilia with kindness, "but can you ple..." The mouse interrupted.

"Wait, have I heard about you?," asked the mouse. This made Ilia somehow nervous. She continued, "Hol' up, are you the new mayor?," she asked.

Ilia was shaking. "Umm, yeah, why?"

"Aww hell naw, dude," exclaimed the mouse, "I can't believe this. Well, then, welcome to town, I know you will like it here. Speaking of I, my name is Bella, I, well, am pretty much a mouse, and you already know heavy metal music is my thing. I fucking love bad boys, I love them more than cheese. If you need anything, let me know, I'll always be here for you, unless I am with my squad, which is pretty much never. If you want your haters to get their asses whooped, then I can do just the thing," Ilia interrupted her.

"So, does this means we are friends?," questioned Ilia.

"Hell yeah, bro," replied Bella, "You look like a softie, so why not?" Ilia cheered with excitement, he thought to himself, "Maybe this place isn't bad at all."

"Alright," beamed Ilia, "Thanks Bella, see you soon." She waved back at me and Ilia went back to his tent. He was already enjoying his new life here at Melville.


	3. The Not So Friendly Town

**Chapter 3: The Not-So Friendly Town!**

Ilia just woke up from a strange dream. He looked at his alarm clock, (good thing he had a clock that only needed batteries) it was 3:30 am.

"Holy shit, suck on my tits, dude," he thought to himself, did he really slept somewhere after 6:30 pm, cause he sleeps no more than 9 hours, doesn't matter if it's the weekend or during the weekday. But he hates sleep, he would rather get aids than sleeping for more than 9 hours. However, he got back to sleep, even though he hated going back to sleep. He woke up at 6:30 and just got tired of sleeping for almost half a day.

"You know what? Fuck it, guess I can stay over at Bella's house tonight, that is, if she lets me," said Ilia with a numerous percentage of energy. He got up, traveled around the village and tried to meet more friends. He was approaching the house and it had a sign next to the house. It said, "Bob's House." Ilia knocked on the door, and it opened.

"Howdy there, who are you?," asked Bob the cat.

"Um, my name is Ilia, I'm the new mayor of Melville," said Ilia. His nerves were getting to him, and he was shaking as if he was freezing on winter.

"Oh, right, I remember you now, sorry, I'm so forgetful," chuckled Bob, "Heck, I even forget my own name sometimes. Haha! Well, come on in." Ilia entered his house and the house was spotless. Everything was well organized. The floor was shining brighter than the sun. The couch was pure green, no dust. Bob's house was like a expensive hotel room.

"Would you like a cup of tea to begin your day?," asked the gentle and kind hearted Bob.

"Oh please," responded Ilia, "That would be fantastic." So Bob went to the kitchen to prepare the tea, he was boiling water at the stove. He then called his wife to come.

"Lolly," shouted Bob, "Come down here please." Lolly came down the stairs and asked him why he wanted her down to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie," said Bob in a romantic tone, "We got a visitor, his name is Ilia, the new mayor. He seems like a kind adult." Lolly looked at Ilia and greeted him.

"Hello there, nice to meet you," she shook Ilia's hand and shook it really hard, "My name is Lolly, I am Bob's wife. We have been married for half a year. I also heard that you are the new mayor here. You have made the right decision in becoming mayor. Trust me, you'll like it here, we are very friendly here. No one is enemies with anyone here."

"Um, thanks for treating me well," thanked Ilia, "I know that this place is home. I love the people who live here, anyways." The tea was ready, and Ilia went to the dining room so that he could chug the tea.

After the tea was ready, they all sat down at the table, and began to chat.

"S-s-s-so, umm," Ilia stuttered, he forgot what he was going to ask, "What happened to the old mayor of this town?" This was a question Bob didn't want to answer. He gasped, realizing that Ilia had to know about the dark past of Melville.

"Where do I begin?," thought Bob to himself, "Before I can tell you what happened, I need to explain to you what happened before you moved here." He sighed, "Did you actually thought this town was always peaceful?"

"Umm, yeah," said Ilia with a confused look on his face, "Why do you ask?"

Bob became a bit nervous, "Well, my friend, you're wrong, this town used to be a hell, even worse than the real hell below us."

"Wait, why? What are you talking about?," Ilia was completely confused, he thought that Melville is like a paradise.

"You see, 10 months, aka July of 2016, 3 bad criminals used to live here in Melville, they assassinated our old mayor, Tortimer and his wife, after then, no one wanted to become mayor after Tortimer's death. Not only that, but they killed many people here at Melville. For example, do you know who Diana is?"

"No," Ilia nervously replied. He didn't want to hear another word about the past.

"Well, she lives here too, and she and Beau were married for only one day, because on the next day of their wedding, Beau, unexpectedly, was killed, because of jealousy. Not only that, but the criminal who killed Beau also raped Diana, and was forced to abort the baby, because the criminal's lazyass didn't want to take care of the little one. Another example, do you know who Amelia is?"

"I also don't know her yet," Ilia became interested in the conversation, and wanted to hear more about the town's history.

"Well, this may be sad. Anyways, Amelia had to go to a meeting at her job, an unexpected meeting, and she trusted her older son, who was 13 at that time, to babysit her younger son, who was 4. At about an hour after she left, someone knocked on their door, the kids thought that their mother had arrived, but when they opened that door, it was actually those criminals, they harmed both of Amelia's children. When she saw that her two sons were laying on the floor in a puddle of blood, she fainted, nearly having a heart attack. When her neighbor, Cherry, figured out that Amelia was laying down the floor, barely breathing, Cherry called the ambulance. Both the cops and the ambulance came. Cherry, because she was a witness, had to accompany Amelia and her children to the hospital. Amelia had recovered really fast. Her 13 year old son had only one gunshot wound in his arm, and was recovered. But, sadly, her 4 year old son didn't make it, because he was shot in his tiny lil' head. Amelia couldn't believe the words her doctor was saying. Those words impacted her life forever. She stayed home crying after she got home. At the funeral, she was screaming. Her siblings were having their heads down, some had to wipe out their tears. The toddler's brother and his cousins were crying, losing a young boy. The brother didn't want to be a lonely child again, but he had to accept his brother's loss. Ten days after the funeral, Amelia became an alcoholic that she even lost her job. She became an alcoholic, because she wanted to forget about her lost son. Her other child, the only son she has, ran away, because he didn't have food to eat, and because he felt like his mom didn't even care about him no more. Amelia became poor after she lost her job, and since she only thinks about drinking and nothing else, she has literally forgotten about her only son. Amelia didn't gave a shit about anything in her life after the tragedy."

"Oh my god, I can't believe the toddler died from those jerks," Ilia tried to keep himself from crying, but, he couldn't handle it.

"Yep, however, they said that they will come back soon, so we gotta keep an eye out," said Bob with a worried look.

"Alright," Ilia said, "I'll leave now, got some stuff to do, see you soon."

"Good bye," Bob waved at him.

Ilia now had an important mission, now being mayor of this town will be worth it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Brave Knights

**Chapter 4:The Brave Knight**

Ilia walked alone, realizing that being mayor of this town gave him higher chances of death. Realizing this, a tear fell down his eye. He didn't want to risk his life, but he felt like he must do it, for the animals of Melville. For their lives, everything in Melville.

Without expecting it, an arrow hit the ground, except, about a feet in front of him. Someone was trying to kill Ilia. He asked himself, is that those people Bob was talking about? Ilia thought this was truly the end of his existence. He finally looked up, and saw a knight jump from a great height, literally out of nowhere. When the knight landed, another knight jumped, except when he landed, he took out his sword, and puts it below Ilia's jaw.

"Stay still, and no one gets hurt," said knight 1. Ilia was shaking, his heart began beating faster.

"Stop moving, damn it," knight 2 yelled at Ilia's face, with his sword still facing towards Ilia, "If you don't wanna die, then stop shaking, cowa..." Ilia made the knight remind of someone. After realizing who Ilia was, he dropped his sword, feeling ashamed of himself.

"Comrade, I think we tried to kill the wrong person," knight 2 said. He took off his helmet, and nodded his head down. It was a black horse with red eyes. He continued, "In fact, he is the new mayor of this town."

"Comrade, have you lost your damn mind," knight 1 was freaking out thinking that he and the horse could have became assassins. The knight who still had his helmet on took it off, but he didn't nod his head down. He was a dark gray kangaroo, with a mark on his face.

"Mayor, please forgive us for our foolishness," the horse said, "We are the defenders of Melville, I am Roscoe, and he is my comrade, Walt."

"Our job is to protect Melville, and it's people. He have been threatened by human assassins," Walt look really serious when telling Ilia about the assassins, "Those criminals told us they will be back soon."

"That is why we're here to protect you at all times, mayor," said Roscoe with confidence, "Especially from those guys."

"Well, do you guys at least know their names?," Ilia kindly asked. Walt might actually have a clue about their names.

"Hey, I know their names," cheered Walt, "Listen closely, mayor, for your and the villagers' safeties, Blane is nicknamed Bloodstain. He is the leader of the assassins, with his two assistants, Daniel who was nicknamed Nuke, is the spy of the gang."

"That sneaky cunt," interrupted Roscoe. Walt sighs.

"The third assassin is Gabe, who is nicknamed Spike. He was paid to help Blane because he refused to help. I'm going to let you guess the answer to this question. Do you know how much Daniel and Gabe are payed each week?"

"I don't know," Ilia didn't want to know.

"They are paid 5,000$ just to have them help Blane destroy this city when the day comes. That is their mission, to wipe out the city's population, and bomb the whole city. They want Melville gone. That is why we are defending our people from those criminals. That is why we are protecting you, from them. We failed in protecting Mayor Tortimer. That is a mistake I will never forgive myself for. Me and my comrade won't let that happen to you. Please have trust in us, without us, you wouldn't survive their thirst of blood."

"Fine," Ilia sighed, "I can trust you, even though you nearly killed me, I will. Just make no mistake." Both, like true gentleman should do, bowed down.

"Now, if you'll excuse us mayor, we have more duties to complete," Walt said, and both left.

As Ilia left, he was getting very thirsty. He was then approaching a cafe called "Brewster's." He decided to go to the cafe to drink something.

When he entered, he went straight to the counter, where Brewster always serves and attends customers. When he sat down near the counter, a white deer with black eyes, purple hair and lips arrived and sat down next to Ilia. She, strangely, began crying at the cafe. Finally, Brewster arrived to wash the dirty cups.

"You can't get him out of your mind, nor your heart, can't you, sweetie," Brewster said while washing the cups. He then left and grabbed some tissues for her. He gave her the tissues, and she began to wipe her tears. "Please wait, I'll take this person's order, and then I'll take yours," he was now taking Ilia's order. "What would you...wait, are you the mayor my recent customers were talking about?" Ilia was shaking very badly that he couldn't speak.

"Yeah," he said, making him feel like he was something special.

"Woah," he was glad that he met the mayor in person, "Welcome to Melville, I know you will like it here. To give you a big welcome, I will offer you a coffee for free." By this, Ilia felt so special, he realized he was a part of this town, a special part of this town.

"Thanks Brewster," Ilia was shy when he said that, "I would like a mocha coffee with 2 spoons of sugar, please." He then went to the kitchen to make Ilia's coffee. Ilia wanted to ask the sad deer why she was sad, but he was nervous. He tried to be confident and asked.

"Umm hey," Ilia forgot what he wanted to say, "Why are you sad?" The deer tried to ignore him, but he wanted a response from her.

"Oh my gosh, bruh," Ilia was getting impatient. Finally, the deer responded.

"Nothing, I'm just going into depression, because my ex husband died from assassins," The deer stopped crying, "He was killed a day after our weekend because of jealousy, then I was," Ilia paused her realizing that someone told Ilia about 2 deers that were divorced because of death.

"Wait, someone told me about you," he paused, "Are, y-you...Diana?" The deer suddenly got pissed off.

"Who told you that?," she was yelling very loud that the whole cafe could hear her words, "I knew it was Whitney, that fucking slut is going to feel my wrath." She went from sad to angry in just seconds.

"Diana, please calm down," Ilia tried his best to keep her calm, "It was not this, Whitney...person you are talking about, it was Bob. He told me that you and Beau had a thing with each other, and that you were raped by those assassins. Who is Whitney, by the way?"

"She is a pathetic, big cold hearted bitch," Diana replied, "She is a hoe who only dates guys temporarily. She got pregnant by Fang. The expecting due date is a month away. God, what's wrong with those mental retards?" Diana finally cooled off, and is happy once again after spreading some rumors about Whitney (well, not really rumors, but you get the point, right?).

"Look Diana, I don't like drama" Ilia was being honest, but was trying hard not to be mean, "Please don't say those things ever again, please, I feel uncomfortable when people start talking shit about others." Diana sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry," Diana apologized. It was about time that Brewster showed up with Ilia's coffee.

"Here, enjoy while I take Diana's order," Brewster then took her order while Ilia was chugging the coffee, then he payed for the coffee, and left.

Ilia decided to stop at the town hall to visit Isabelle. Since he met a lot of villagers, he wanted to tell her who he met. He was getting very excited just by thinking about it. He kept walking until all of a sudden, a fight was about to occur. Ilia was curious about what was going on. Two squirrels were arguing about something Ilia didn't knew yet. One of the squirrel was blue, and the other was white with dyed hair.

"Bitch, I didn't even do anything to her. We were just talking, and by that, you get offended, get a life, you prick," the blue squirrel said with an angry face.

"I saw you, stop making it look like you don't know shit about this, I saw that you and her were about to kiss. Why are you doing this to me? Why my bitch? Why not anyone but her?," the white squirrel said. Everyone in the crowd watching the fight were being entertained. Some people were recording the fight.

"Are you outta your godamn mind? You are one of the most dumbest faggots I ever met," said the blue squirrel.

"Take that back, I fucking dare you," the white squirrel was getting ready to take the other squirrel down.

"You are the most dumbest faggots I ever me..." the blue squirrel got punched right in the face, knocking him out. The white squirrel didn't stop hurting the other squirrel, he kept punching and kicking the poor blue squirrel. The crowd was getting very wild, some were screaming, cheering, and being crazy. Later, Walt and Roscoe arrived at the scene, and were separating them and were taken to the town hall until they realized Ilia was in between the crowd.

"Ilia," Roscoe tried to get Ilia's attention until Ilia looked at him, "Please accompany us to the city hall to decide what we should do with these two." Ilia was scared to punish the 2 squirrels that fought each other. This was going to be hard for Ilia, but he had to punish them. It was a must, as the mayor of this town.

 **Authors Note: Thank y'all for reading this. I will be making a new Animal Crossing FanFic next month or 2. Thank y'all for reading once again, and I'll see you next either December or January. Peace out y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tragedy

**Chapter 5: Tragedy**

 **Author's Note: I just realized that I spelled a word that was used frequently in the last chapter wrong. Yes, I know, I should have checked, but no, my lazyass didn't want to. Also, I realized that I used wrong words in the last chapter. I know, I'm an idiot. So go ahead and comment that I suck and all that stuff. Other than that, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Two days have passed, the blue squirrel and the white squirrel were punished, their names were Filbert and Marshal. The only thing Ilia did yesterday, was basically work at the town hall. Today he woke up at 9 in the morning. He got up, and was getting dressed up until he heard Walt outside. He knocked on Ilia's tent to "spread the word." Ilia opened the door and Walk had a sad face.

"Mayor," Walt was crying, "I can't believe what I am about to tell you." Ilia was very confused. All of a sudden, Ilia's neighbor, Bella, opened her house door and with confusion, she said...

"What the hell is going on?," she asked, "Can't I just have a relaxing sleep for once, now shut up, would you?" She looked drowsy. Ilia thought to himself, "Maybe Walt's yelling woke Bella up." She then went back to her house.

"Mayor, Roscoe had a heart failure," Walt was still crying, "The doctors couldn't do anything about it. Roscoe has been pronounced dead." Ilia was shocked after what Walt said. Walt then continued, "His funeral is at Wednesday at 10:00." Today was Sunday, and Ilia was beginning to feel sad. "But today is the only day where you can see him."

"Okay," Ilia sighs, "Take me to the funeral house." Walt then escorted him to the funeral house. When he got there, he decided to stop so that he could take a deep breath and try to hide his emotions that could hit him while seeing Roscoe's corpse. He then entered the house. When he got there, he saw a red dog with a black spot on her eye, he also saw a blue unicorn who looked like a girl, but is really a boy, and lastly, he saw a light blue wolf with some white fur. The dog was just standing there. She looked nervous, but she was not sad. The blue unicorn was crying, and so was the light blue wolf. Ilia went up to the front of the funeral room and wanted to say his third and final goodbye to Roscoe. Unexpectedly, a lot of animals showed up to honor Roscoe for defending (or at least trying to defend) Melville. Animals were saying their last goodbyes to Roscoe. Some were just hanging around in the main lobby. Some were comforting others that were sad.

When Ilia tried to leave, a purple goat tried to greet Ilia. Ilia kept trying to leave, but the goat wouldn't let him leave, because he was trying to talk to the mayor.

"Look, I'm so sorry for the interruption, but I realized you are the mayor of this town. I'm Kidd, nice to meet you," Kidd was acting a bit nervous. Ilia didn't know what to do. Kidd then continued, "Man, why did it had to be Roscoe? He was a good animal, that dude not only did he defend the town, but he also saved other lives at risk, he was known as "The Hero Without a Cape" during the time when the three assassins were killing animals here in Melville. He helped built shelters for animals who didn't have one. He gave food to the poor and the sick. In fact, he even donated to those who were seriously injured at the hospital..." Ilia paused him.

"Wait, that is the reason why lots of animals came here to honor him? I didn't knew that," Ilia was surprised.

"Pretty much, dude," said Kidd, "That is why he will be known as Melville's hero, because without him, many more innocent lives would be lost, maybe Melville would have reached it's end. We wouldn't be here if his parents didn't gave birth to a legend. Sucks you only met him for like, 3 days-ish." Ilia actually began to feel emotional after wishing that Roscoe would still be alive right now.

"I know, it sucks that he's gone," Ilia was beginning to feel bad, "But you know what, I enjoyed talking to you, Kidd, and I actually do, but I have stuff to do. Talk to me when there's a chance, okay? Well, see you soon, bud." Kidd waved at Ilia, before Ilia left.

When Ilia left, he had to go through the crowd that were giving their condolences to Roscoe. After leaving the big crowd, he met up with Walt and Isabelle. Before they noticed Ilia, they were having a conversation.

"Mayor, we're glad you made it to the funeral," Isabelle said, with a depressed look on her face.

"Yes, thanks for attending," Walt said, "Now it's just the three of us, the problem is..."

"Wait, before you say anything," Ilia paused Walt for a second, "Why can't you get anyone else to be, like, you know, a "Defender of Melville?" Walt got a little steamed.

"Because I can't do that without them doing an exam?," Walt got even angrier.

"What exam?," Ilia was confused, "I don't get it." Walt took out a piece of paper that was in his pocket.

"If anyone, male or female, would like to become a defender, the number one most important part of this exam is to see if they haven't committed any crimes, minor or major. Step two, they must not laugh at anything, even to the funniest puns ever, also known as the laughter exam. Third step, they must prove to be brave and learn that they may have to face death at anytime of their service. Fourth, they will understand that they will be a defender as their career, meaning that their times of service will be over at the age of 45. Fifth, they are tested on how long they can deal with pain. I whip them with a stick with a thorn attached to the stick, if they can hold 30 whips, they are brave enough. Sixth, they are just given the sword and armor, with a contract being signed by them. They sign it if they understand that they must only use it for defense use only," Walt read the paper to Ilia.

"Oh, I get it now," Ilia finally understood.

"Unfortunately, no one wants to help, that is why I'm the only defender around at the moment," said Walt.

"I actually didn't knew that you had to go through a lot of pain during the exam," Isabelle said, "Well, what will we do now that you're the only defender?"

"I don't... wait," Walt paused himself, "Mayor, please leave, me and Iz have to sort things out between the both of us."

"OK, go do what you got to do," and Ilia left.

After Ilia left the funeral home, he headed straight home. He was crying, because he wish Roscoe would be alive. He didn't want to die, knowing about the threat he heard from Walt. Come to think of it, he thought that maybe the three assassins could be here right now, but he stopped thinking about the worst, because he thought he was just hallucinating...or maybe not.


	6. Chapter 6: What a Weird Day

Chapter 6: What a Weird Day

3 days have passed, and today was the day were Roscoe was buried, where he and his soul would rest In peace. Ilia headed home from the cemetery until he saw a black and white cat with a cool shirt. "Is he going on a date or something?," Ilia thought. He went up to him so that he could at least befriend the cat.

"Hey dude, how's it going?," Ilia tried to get his attention. The cat finally turned around.

"Oh, hello there," the cat shook Ilia's hand, "Your Mayor Ilia, right?"

"Yeah," Ilia replied, "What's your name, young man?"

"My name is Punchy," the cat answered, "Glad to meet you in person, man."

"Ha, same," Ilia finally felt better, "Where are you headed to?"

"Oh, I am picking up my girlfriend, because we are going on a date," Punchy said while getting his car keys.

"Woah, who is your babe?," asked Ilia.

"That would be Mitzi," responded the cat, "Do you know her yet?"

"I actually don't, man," Ilia replied.

"Oh, well, sorry dude," Punchy was in a hurry, "I gotta go pick up Mitzi before she gets worried, you know."

"It's ight, dude," Ilia had a weird smile on his face, "We can chat later, good luck on your date man." Out of nowhere, something came up to Ilia's mind.

"Thanks dude, see ya," Punchy then left. Ilia was trying to remember what he was thinking of, until he found what was on his mind, Rosie invited Ilia to her house. He had to be there at 7pm. In the meanwhile, he went to visit Diana who just couldn't stop thinking about her dead husband. He headed to her house to, at least, comfort her.

He knocked on her door to see if she was there. She opened the door and told him to come in.

"Is it okay if we can talk about something?," Ilia wanted to know the whole story to see how ruthless those assassins were, "It's about Beau, and you being raped." He wanted to know the whole story, all of it.

"Huh," she sighed, "I will only explain to you the story, just because you are the mayor and you have to know everything about the past." She was thinking about the bad times, for her, this was not going to end well.

 **Author's Note: I am very sorry for making this a short chapter! I lost most of my progress at a point of time! I don't want to make an effortless chapter, but expect the next chapter to be bigger.** **Also, I have changed main characters for the last time. No more after that!** **I am also working on writing another fanfic. I honestly don't know when I will start publishing it, but it should be soon enough, so, yeah. Have a nice day!!!! (or night).**


	7. Chapter 7: The Bloody Month of July

**Chapter 7: The Bloody Month of July**

 **Author's Note: *WARNING* VERY IMPORTANT! This chapter will contain a scene that involves nudity. I will write the following words in parenthesis "Nudity Scene" where that scene will occur. If you are uncomfortable with nudity, then please skip the scene. Other than that. Hope you enjoy reading. Deuces!**

Diana begins to explain Ilia about the day of Beau's assassination...

 **July 3, 2016 at 8:15 am** **. From the mind of Diana...**

Diana woke up with a storm of energy, even though she slept at around 2:30, but she didn't even feel tired, regardless of the total number of hours she slept...

"Psst, hey boo, it's time to wake up," she was trying to wake Beau up, "I'm going to make dinner, please get up, you lazy head." He opened his eyes, but closed them again so that he could make a big yawn. When he got up, Diana ran up to him and gave him a strong hug, a hug that felt like a "goodbye forever" hug. Beau hugged her back, giving her a soft kiss in the cheek...

"I love you too," he said, he only had his a pair of boxers on, "Now, let me get changed really quick so that we can enjoy our first breakfast together, because this is the beginning of a new chapter, a new life, together. It is us against the world." They shared a warm kiss. Diana, then headed to the kitchen, where she would make some eggs with sausage. Before she got the ingredients, someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in," she shouted. It was Celia the eagle, she wanted to invite the married couple over for dinner at 6 pm.

"Hey Diana," she said in a very sweet, and cute voice, "Congratulations on getting married, sorry I couldn't come to your wedding, I had to go to work at the bowling alley, and they kept me up until literally at 1 am. It would have been a lot of fun at the party if I were there. Did you have fun last night?" She gave her a smile, with her cheeks a little red.

"Oh, thanks for asking, sweetie," Diana was smiling back at her, "I had loads of fun last night, but only if you could have showed up last night, it would have been fantastic. But hey, no problem, it's fine, princess. But I saved some cake for you. Would you like to stay for a little while, hun?"

"Oh, if only I could, D, but I literally must go to a mandatory meeting at work," Celia was tired and exausted of her work, not giving her enough sleep time, "but I just wanted to invite you, and Beau to dinner at our place at 6 tonight."

"Aww, thanks Celia," Diana gave her a quick hug, "Well, we are sure to be there at that time, so, um, I don't want to waste your time, or anything, but let me give you a piece of cake that I saved just for you." Diana went back to the kitchen to get the cake from the refridgerator. When she got the dessert, she gave it to Celia.

"Thank you," Celia said, "Now, gotta get going, hope to see you at my place tonight, bye..." Diana waved at her, then returned to the kitchen. Beau was finally changed for the day. He wanted to smell the fresh air outside.

"Hey, babe, I'm going to go outside for a little bit, if you don't mind," Beau got her attention.

"Whatever you say, boo, I'll be here," Diana said, washing dishes.

Outside of their house, a human with short, orange hair, with freckles scattered all over his face was in a phone, calling someone. The couple haven't noticed this stranger.

"Boss, I think we found a new target, by what I see, he is an orange deer, with antlers, of course," the stranger was giving his boss information about Beau, "He said to his wife that he wants to smell the fresh air. This could be our only opportunity." Far, far away from the couple's house, but across from it was an abandoned factory. In that factory was a man with a sniper rifle, aiming at their house. That was the person the stranger was talking to.

"Alright, Daniel, get out of that house right now, and walk as if you were just a normal person, just take out your mask off, and put it in your pockets, or somewhere. Just don't look suspicious, OK? I have found our first target," the man, who was the stranger's boss, aka, Daniel's boss, was aiming at the door to wait for Beau to come out. There were other villagers walking around in such a clear, sunny day.

Two minutes later, Beau finally went outside, feeling free. The boss, who was getting ready to kill Beau with the sniper rifle, was aiming at his chest. He was shaking, but he later stopped, because he knew he would alert Beau that there is a rifleman on the loose. He then, began to sweat, later saying...

"Wish me luck, Gabe," the boss said. Another man was behind him. His name is Gabe, he had ear plugs to prevent ear damage from the rifle.

"But why, boss?," he questioned. His boss turned around his head at him with an angry look.

"Just do what I say, damnit," his arms and hands were shaking. Gabe could tell that his boss was really nervous.

"Umm, good l-l-luck, boss," Gabe gulped. He was also shaking.

"Thank you, now, let's stop wasting our time and get to work, our target is still outside. He could get inside at any moment," Gabe's boss was aiming at Beau with the sniper. he was almost ready to pull the trigger. His heart was beating intensely. He took a deep breath. Aiming at Beau's chest. He pulled the trigger...

BANG!

Beau collapsed. The bullet went straight to his heart. The bullet also went through the door, where the dying deer was standing in front of. Blood was coming out of his mouth, and his chest. Everyone that was walking by his house ran, some were screaming, Drake the duck was one of them.

"Holy shit, there is a sniper, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!," Drake was running, and shouting at the same time, til he turned around, and saw Cookie the dog on the floor, fainted. That was when he turned around and tried to calm her down.

"Hey, Cookie," he slapped her, trying to get her to breath again, "Don't give up on me. Get up, and follow me. Everything will be ok, I promise." He grabbed her hand, and got her back up. She wanted to speak, but she could hardly breathe. That was when Opal the elephant tried to help both Drake and Cookie.

"Hey, calm down, Cookie. I'm here to help you out, now," Opal helped Drake by carrying Cookie on one side, and Drake the other side of Cookie. The scared dog began to cry. Tears were falling down her wide, gloomy eyes. However, she could finally catch some air. Thanks to that, she could finally stand up, and run.

"Good, you can finally run. Now, let's get the hell out of here," Drake was panicking while he was running with Cookie, and Opal. 2 ambulance trucks were storming through the streets, along with a police car.

 **Back at the house...**

When Diana heard the bullet strike through the house door. She started to get confused, until she heard someone choking. She went outside to see where that noise was coming from. She opened the door, the first thing she saw was her unconscious husband laying on top of a small puddle of blood. Her mouth grew wide opened. With both of her hands in her heart, she kneeled down. With tears going down through her eyes, she was shaking the corpse.

"Beau...Beau! Wake up, please," she was still shaking him, thinking that there was another opportunity for him to live. She continued to weap, "Baby, please, don't do this to me. Not now." She began to cry, kneeling down. She kept on going, and going until the ambulance, and the cops showed up. Two doctors hopped out off the ambulance truck when it arrived at Diana's house. One of the doctors was a hippo who looked like an actual cake. The other doctor was a light blue eagle with yellow eyes. They both brought a wheeled stretcher with them. They then carried Beau, and placed him in the stretcher. They told Diana to get in the ambulance car. The four went to the truck, and were headed to the hospital. The hippo put an adult sized bag-valve-mask resuscitator in Beau's mouth to give him air. Then, the eagle grabbed the stethoscope, and checked to see if Beau's heart was responding. When he checked, there was no sound at all.

"Oh dear lord, this isn't looking good," said the eagle in stress, "There is no response from this man. We must do something, Merengue, before it is too late." The hippo's name was Merengue, as the eagle said it.

"Let me check his blood pressure," Merenvue took out a pulse oximeter, and put it on Beau's right finger. The pulse just had 3 dashes!

"Oh, no. Don't you dare go to the light, NOT YET!," the eagle yelled. After that, Diana couldn't remember anything else.

 **BACK TO THE CONVERSATION WITH ILIA.**

"Oh my, oh my god," Ilia just had nothing else to say. He thought that the 3 assassins were too smart. "And what happened next, Diana?" She gave out a huge sigh, trying to remember what happened the day after.

 **July 4, 2016 at 11:56 am. From the mind of Diana...**

Diana was sitting there at the patient's room at the Melville Medical Hospital. She just sat there, with tears falling down through her eyes. Celia was sitting next to her to support her, because Celia was told about the incident.

"Don't worry, girl," Celia tried her best to calm her heartbroken friend, "I know that everything will be okay, trust me." She slowly hugged Diana. Celia was patting her back. It lasted until Aurora, a nurse at MMH, called out Diana's name.

"Diana," Aurora's eyes were giving Diana a thought that Beau isn't anywhere near okay, "I need you to come with me, please." Both Diana and Celia followed the nurse to her office. When they got her, Aurora asked both of the girls to sit down.

"Aurora, please tell me that my love is okay. Please, I can't live without him," Diana was pulling Aurora closer to her with her nurse uniform. Celia was telling her to calm down.

"Diana," Aurora said in a low volume. Diana let go of Aurora's uniform, "I'm terribly sorry, but I'm afraid Beau has tragically died. He was shot straight at his heart. I'm so sorry, Diana."

Diana opened her mouth widely. She felt like her heart has stopped. She felt like choking. She was gasping for air.

"No, please tell me this a lie. No, please, no," Diana then yelled out, "NOOOO!" She was crying out loud. Celia hugged her to support her. Celia, too, was crying for her.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, babygirl," Celia had watery eyes. She hugged her tight to help release those tears of sorrow. Aurora also couldn't help herself, but to cry with the other too. Aurora was wiping her eyes, because she tried to stay calm. That was the last thing Diana remembered.

 **BACK TO THE CONVERSATION WITH ILIA.**

"Wow, and then what happened next?," Ilia was staring down at the carpet inside her house. He couldn't say anything, because he is in shock.

 **July 7, 2016 at 2:29 pm. From the mind of Diana...**

She finally got home from Beau's funeral, with her black dress still on. She got inside the house and went straight to the living room so that she could sit on her couch. She sat down, looking down at the carpet. She couldn't stop thinking about her true love, who is no longer by her side. She felt like her only reason to live is gone. She thought there was no point in living. Her eyes, beginning to get watery, she couldn't help, but to cry. She kept on crying, and crying. She just wanted to die, and be with her true love up in heaven. She calmed down after a while, and she coughed, gasping for air. Until he heard someone shout, "NOW!"

Three strangers ran towards her. She tried to back away, but she was surrounded by the 3 people, and the wall. One of them grabbed her by the chest, while the others grabbed her by her legs. Diana was screaming, trying to kick the two guys holding her by her legs. The guy that was holding her by the chest, put a wet towel on her nose, and her mouth. The towel had some alcohol. It had a strong scent that made Diana faint. She was officially unconscious.

 **July 8, 2016 at 9:46 pm.** **"WARNING: THIS IS WHERE THE NUDITY/SEX SCENE OCCURS! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THESE TYPES OF SCENES, PLEASE SKIP THIS PART!"**

The unconscious deer finally opened her eyes. When she woke up, she immediately saw a light in front of her. However, she felt naked, so she lifter her head up, and she could see her own nipples, and her pussy. She had no clothes at all. Her ankles, and her wrists were chained together. She had a mask in her mouth. She suddenly saw a door opening at the room she was at. The walls were covered in rusted metal, along with the door. He saw a naked man walking towards her. She had a hard feeling she was about to lose her virginity with someone who she doesn't even know.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, a cute looking deer," the naked man said in a mischievous look, "And look, your body. Mmm. Looks like we are gonna have fun, aren't we?"

"Mmmmmmm, mmmmmm mmmmm," Diana couldn't say anything with a mask on her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hot stuff, but I can't just let you out like that," he was getting close to her face. He removed her mask, just so that he could kiss her. Diana didn't kiss him back, because she felt extremely anxious around him. He then kissed her neck, but then, he was also biting it. Then he began to lick her left nipple, he was also sucking on it. He then, grabbed them, and kissed her again. But, then, he grabbed his throbbing penis, that grew to 4 inches in just 20 seconds. and then he put it on her vagina, beginning to thrust back and forth, back and forth. She cried, because she knew there was no escape. She did not want to go any further.

 **The Nudity Scene ends here...**

 **BACK TO THE CONVERSATION WITH ILIA.**

"And, so, how did you manage to escape from that place, I ask?," Ilia asked.

"I wasn't in chains, or anything, and I was in a room with a window. They forgot to lock the windows, and I managed to leave the facility. And later, I asked a taxi driver if he could take me back home. He, for some reason offered me a free ride back home, with nothing to pay. He was a nice guy to me, and even offered me something to eat. And that was how I got home," she was still remembering her worst times at that place where she was tortured, "But I have a bad feeling those bullies are going to return, but they promised that they will destroy this town, and all of it. Which is why you gotta help us, please, Mayor Ilia. You are one of the few that can prevent this from happening."

"I suppose I will keep an eye peeled for those wimps," Ilia said, "And I promise to you that nothing bad is gonna happen. I won't allow it."

"Oh, thank you, Mayor," Diana was showing her appreciation to him, "Now, I think I need some alone time please, can you please leave?"

"Sure, may peace be with you," he grabbed her hands, and then left. After leaving her house, he thought that he will prove everyone in Melville that he is a good person. He then headed to the town hall just to see that some villagers are protesting in front of the town hall. Ilia's heart sanked. He thought he did something terribly wrong. Did he?


	8. Chapter 8: Bad Customer Service

**Chapter 8: Bad Customer Service**

Ilia went to see what was going on in front of the town hall. A bunch of animals complaining about bad customer services at the town hall. Ilia said something to get everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, what is going on," Ilia shouted. Soon, a green duck with some sort of helmet went up to him to tell him what has happened since the last time he was at the town hall.

"Bro, some bitchass fucking bird is being so fucking rude to us, man," the duck was not happy, "She would always tell us to leave, and when I pay my bills to her, she would just keep the money to herself, and she would not deposit the damn money to the bills that we need to pay. Now pretty much all of us are in debt because of this greedy bitch. All we ask is that you do something about this, man." Ilia was getting angry, and wanted to fire that animal who is doing the opposite of her job. However, he felt something like this was coming.

"I'm so sorry, mate," Ilia apologized, "Tell me who, though! I'd like to know who is the culprit" A red octopus went up to him.

"She is a purple seagull with them fakeass eyes, and puts on some lip gloss to make her look pretty, although she ugly as hell," the red octopus told him who she was. It looks like Phyllis is behind all of this. Both the duck, and the octopus told him she wouldn't give them her name.

"Oh, I know who you're talking about," Ilia knew they were talking about Phyllis, "Don't worry citizens of Melville, I will take action in this, please leave the town hall so that I can deal with this situation." All the animals left as Ilia wished. Then, Ilia entered the town hall to his office so that he could use the phone to call Phyllis. When he entered his office, he saw Isabelle hiding under his desk. She looked scared, so Ilia asked her why she was trembling.

"Mayor, what's going on outside?," Isabelle was still shaking.

"It's ok, Isabelle, they all left elsewhere. They were just mad about us, because Phyllis who works at night shifts here at the town hall isn't doing her job," Ilia explained. Isabelle finally stopped shaking, and got out of Ilia's desk, "Now, I'm going to use the phone to make her bring her lazy ass down here immediately."

"Oh, sure, no problem, Mayor," Isabelle said. And then, Ilia picked up the phone, dialed her number, and then waited for her response. When she responded, Ilia began to talk...

"Hey Phyllis, can you do me a favor and come over here to my office, I need to have a word with you."

"Why, what's going on. Am I in trouble or what?"

"No, no, just please come here and then you'll know what I want from you, now hurry." And then he ended the call.

 **15 minutes later...**

When Ilia heard the door open, he was ready to convert into the bad bitch that he is when shit goes wrong.

"Mayor, I'm here," Phyllis said in her "kind" tune.

"May you please have a seat to discuss about what's going on?," Ilia kept his cool so that he wouldn't show any sign of suspicion, "Do you know why I called you over here in my office?"

"What are you talking about?," Phyllis was getting a bit nervous.

"Oh, well, we have been receiving a big number of complaints from many civilians here that you are treating them with disrespect, and even showed me some recordings showing me that their words are truth," Ilia gave Phyllis his paycheck, but with just an amount of 30 bells, "And enough said about this. I am sorry Phyllis, but..." Phyllis interrupted him...

"No, please don't fire me! I can be a-a good, uh, worker, but, please have mercy on me," Phyllis was so scared, she was saying random things.

"But nothing, I don't tolerate this kind of bullshit. You're fired, no more chances with you, leave now!"

"But give me one chance, all it takes is..."

"No, now get the hell out."

"Please, what am I gonna do?"

You can leave, and get a better job."

"But this is my only chance, don't do..."

"Yeah, well you should have thought about that when you were treating the citizens like crap, now go away!," Ilia was losing his temper.

"But.."

"GET OUT!," Ilia shouted. He scared poor Isabelle, who kept forcing him to calm down. Phyllis would not leave, so Ilia picked up the phone in front of his desk and called Walt to escort Phyllis out of his office.

 **Eventually...**

As Ilia was losing it when he was having enough with Phyllis' complaints. Walt came to his office, and grabbed Phyllis by her shoulders, and took her out of the town hall. After doing so, he came back to Ilia's office and asked him...

"Hey, mayor, was that horrendous seagull the reason why there were so much animals gathered around the town?"

"Yep, pretty much!"

"Oh, I was getting worried about you, but now that you brought me here, and I should thank you for that, I have some very good news for you, I bet you can't wait what I am about to inform you about," Walt was smiling. He could tell that Ilia was waiting impatiently.

"Yes, now that my day has pretty much became shitty, maybe your words can help change that."

"I have found another daring animal that will, starting tomorrow, become a Defender of Melville."

"Oh, goodie, who is the new Defender I ask?"

"His name is Knox," Walt showed him a picture of him, "He is a gray chicken as you can see. He will pretty much replace my old friend, Roscoe's spot." The animal that was in Ilia's head was Roscoe, all thanks to the kangaroo. "Well, I'll be heading out, I must go and defend the town gates if you don't mind."

"Ok, I am fine with that, I'll be here for about a few hours if you need anything," Ilia said. And Walt was already heading elsewhere. Ilia was then doing his work until he felt like leaving the town hall.

 **AN: Sorry guys for taking way too long to write this chapter. I was giving myself a huge break. But I think I am all good now. That's pretty much what I have to say.**


	9. Chapter 9: Fawning

**Chapter 9:** **Fawning**

Ilia headed out from a long day at work at the town hall. The bell at the town hall was ringing to declare that it was 9 pm on September 21st, 2016. He went to the Roost to get a drink of some sweet Kilimanjaro coffee... and to also have a chat with the silent Brewster, because he actually likes Brewster and his "chill" personality.

When he got to the Roost, he sat down on the counter to say...

"Hey, Brewster, how's your day?"

"Great. Now let me guess, Kilimanjaro with 3 spoons of sugar," Brewster remembers what he gets, cause Ilia visits him once a day, sometimes, even twice since they both get along very well.

"You got it!"

"Well, as you wish, my friend," Brewster mumbled, still showing his seriousness to his pal. While he was preparing Ilia's coffee, they both had a quick conversation. That was until a deer entered and sat next to Ilia at the counter.

"One Mocha please, with lots of milk, and 3 spoons of sugar," said the beautiful deer with her soothing voice.

"Thank you," said Brewster grabbing her money. Meanwhile, Ilia's coffee was still being warmed up, but that wasn't important to him, if not it was the sweet girl sitting next to him. Ilia's mind was in a new dimension.

"Hi there," Ilia had the balls to say something to her.

"Hi," the deer said. Ilia kept staring at her without realizing it, because he got lost in his mind. The deer was getting creeped out, "Umm, you okay there?" Her questioning woke Ilia up from his daydreams.

"Oh, nothing, my apologies, uhh," Ilia now got nervous because he thought that she knew what Ilia was thinking about.

"Oh, it's nothing. So, I never got your name, who are you?," the deer asked. She grabbed her coffe and took a sip out of the cup.

"Well, my name is Ilia Peeper. I came from a country that I still don't know the name of," he said.

"Oh...Wait, I think I heard that name somewhere. Hmm, let me think, umm," the deer was trying to remember how and where she heard the name, Ilia, "Oh gosh, I-I can't remember."

"Me, Ilia, the mayor of Melville," he replied. The deer finally knew who he is, and a bit shocked at that.

"Oh, you are the mayor here. Oh god, well, I am glad to have finally met you in person. I would love to learn more about you. So, can I ask you when is your birthday?," the deer asked nicely, while drinking her coffee.

"My birthday is on March 3rd," replied Ilia, "How about your's?"

"Mine is on the 26th of March," commented the deer, "Yep, we are both born in the same month, funny right?" She took another sip of her coffee.

"Haha, yep," he did laugh a bit there, "So, what's your name, miss?" He finally got his coffe from Brewster, and took a sip out of it.

"Oh, umm, my name is Fauna. I hava an older brother and a younger sister," she said, "Yeah, I don't have to worry about the negatives of being the oldest or the youngest. Although even if I was the oldest, I wouldn't be a meanie to my siblings, because I love them, because they are all important to me and to my future. Meanwhile, friends just leave you behind when they don't like you anymore. That's why we should appreciate our brothers and sisters, because in the end, they will be there in your dark times. And.. oh, did I went too far with my speech there?," Fauna said, without realizing what she had just said.

"No, it's okay," Ilia said, "But, you know what, I kind of liked that. I find you a good person, so can I be your friend? I could use some of those right now." He is kind of worried that he could have blown his little secret.

"Oh, do you truly want to be my friend?," Fauna asked, her cheeks were getting more red than before, "Well, here is my number, anytime you need anything, just hit me up, and I can do my best to help you out, mayor. And before I go, I just wanted to say, you seem like a nice person, that's why I would be very happy to be your friend. Sorry, but I need to go to work at this time, but I do hope your day goes very well."

"Oh, well, thanks, the same to you," Ilia offered her a handshake to show her how "respectful" he is.

"Well, see you later, Ilia," Fauna left, leaving a ten bell tip for the silent pigeon. Ilia stayed at Brewster's for a little while.

"So, how are you liking it here, Mayor?," the pigeon asked, "People here like you a lot, and in just a couple of weeks at that. You've been taking better care than the old mayor has done."

"Well, I never thought I'd be popular so fast, now, I made new friends here. I don't know everyone yet here, but I would like to know everyone here at Melville. But, well, being very busy can be tiring, but with Isabelle by my side, there is nothing to worry about. And speaking of which, I think I had to go somewhere today, now, where was I supposed to go today," and then, he remembered with scary thoughts on how he forgot about her. "Shit, I had to go to Rosie's house at like six or something, well, sorry Brewster, but I have to go." He left forgetting to tip his best friend, Brewster. Brewster, however, didn't mind that his buddy didn't left him anything for tips. Leaving the Roost, Ilia sprinted through the town, heading to Rosie's house. While heading to her house, Ilia got trapped by a pitfall seed. A blue frog saw him trying to find a way out. The frog quickly ran towards Ilia's direction and grabbed his hand, pulling as hard as he could to set the Mayor free. He kept pulling, until the weak little frog couldn't do anything about it anymore. That was until a dark blue bear cub showed up.

"Ahh!," Ilia screamed in fright, "Someone get me out of this hellhole, please... somebody!" The bear cub started pulling the Mayor out of the pitfall. But with the cub, Ilia was getting closer to being free from the pitfall. The cub kept pulling and pulling until Ilia was set free. Ilia shook his shirt to remove the dirt, and also tried to get rid of the dirt on his pants. "Ahh, thank you guys for helping me out," Ilia said rapidly, "But I need to go to someone's house and chill with her."

"Oh, that's nice," said the cub, "But who are you talking about?"

"Rosie, the, uh, blue cat," said Ilia in a beat, "I was supposed to go to her house at like 6, and it is abo..." The frog paused him there.

"Rosie, yeah, she left at like 1 to go to some other town for like, some concert or something like that. You know how "celebrities" are so damn busy all the time. Except that the other town wanted her to perform at like 11 or somewhere around there just yesterday. Sheesh, talk about time."

"Wait, but that slutty bitch doesn't even have talent," the cub commented, "I mean, sure, she is cute, or well, was cute back then, but her voice when she sings is so ass. And not only that, but on like Monday, she was actually caught cheating on her ex-boyfriend. Like damn, she did her man dirty. But he should be happy as heck right now, because back when I was dating her, she seemed sweet at first, before asking her out, but when we were together, she was so freaking possessive, that if things didn't go her way, she would become a drama queen in just moments. Just thank god I ain't with her anymore. Jeez dude, the other guy and myself deserve someone who actually is a sweetie both the outside, and the inside."

"Yeah, man," replied the frog, "I just hope others see how big of a jerk she really is."

"Oh, well, why the hell did I waste my time for her," Ilia was kind of ticked off, "Oh, I never got your names, who are you guys?"

"I am Jeremiah," said the blue frog, or so called, Jeremiah, "I don't do much, but just hang out with this guy, Poncho."

"Well, you heard the guy, I'm Poncho," said Poncho the cub, "And I like to lift hardcore. Bitches say that I am on steroids, well, probably true. But at least I fucking exercise unlike their filthy asses who don't do anything with their miserable lives."

"Ok, that's nice," said Ilia, "So, what are you guys going to do tonight?"

"Me?," Poncho asked, "I'm tired right now, need to sleep for today, but then again, I have to do 100 pushups, 100 sit ups, and 200 jumping jacks. So..."

"What the hell, yo, how many hours do you exercise."

"Damn, I work out like probably 5 hours," Poncho was thinking that Ilia was getting jealous of him,"Why, you are jealous of my shredded muscles, huh?"

"Haha, no. But just willing to say take a break sometimes, you know. Chill out with the exercising, bro. You can be swole still," Ilia tried to give Poncho a motivational message, but Poncho didn't want to hear all that stuff.

"Nah, I'm good, I will only rest when I die, 'kay bud," Poncho stated, "But thanks for your kindness, man. I do appreciate that shit, homie!"

"Yeah, no problem," said Ilia, "Well, I'm gonna head home now, guys. Have a good night, you two."

"Alright, nice knowing you mayor," waved Jeremiah.

"Bye Mayor, have a good one," said Poncho. Then Mayor headed home.

 **6 minutes later**

When he was arriving to his house, he saw Bella outside of her front lawn. It looked like she was smoking something.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing?," asked the Mayor.

"What does look like I'm doing dumbass?," Bella asked loudly, "I'm smoking a cigarette. What, is it against the damn law to smoke this shit or what, because if it is, then the law can lick my fucking pussy."

"Woah, woah, Bella!," exclaimed Ilia, "Chill out there. It isn't against the law to smoke, or, uh, well, at least I think it isn't."

"Good, so ya want one, because I just bought a good 15 of them just today, in a box," she asked.

"Sure, I guess it doesn't hurt to take one," Ilia said nervously.

"Ho ho, that's my boy right there," Bella wasn't expecting a yes from Ilia. She grabbed the lighter, and turned it on. She then lighted up the cigar, and gave it to Ilia, because she thought that Ilia was too dumb to light one up, "Alright, one cigarette for Mayor Ilia, here ya go."

Next thing you know, they were having a good time having a good time having a conversation while smoking a few more cigarettes.

"So, what's new, cuz. Met any new bitches out there or what?," Bella asked him.

"Oh, well, I've went to some dude's house named Bob, with his wife, Lolly. Telling me a bunch of fucked up stories about what happened like how Tortimer was assassinated."

"Bitch please," paused Bella, "Thank the lord that that old, useless turtle was killed, because he couldn't even run a damn town. This town was fucked up before you came. Like, this town back then, looked like an apocalyptic town. Gang violence everywhere, bank robberies, you name it, man. Thank god you are here. I bet you can bring back happiness and joy and shit here. So what else did that Bob animal told you?"

"Well, he told me about some deer named Beau or something like that, and how Diana was kidnapped and raped and shit."

"Well, that bitch kinda deserved that, just look at her now. She always plays the victim everytime she and Whitney gets into juicy fights. Like, she can't even learn to defend herself. But oh yeah, when she talks shit behind the wolf's back. Damn, that is when she is so brave that she is so petty. But man is she a fucking coward. God, she is hated on almost everyone. What else did that cat told you?"

"About how some girl named Amelia lost two of her sons and shit."

"Oh, Amelia, yeah, she is definitely fucked up right now. Like, she is so addicted to alcohol, like she ain't got no life, AT ALL. What was she thinking leaving her children in her house just for a damn meeting when those killers were here. Now, not only is Amelia fucked up, but her ex-husband, Apollo is hella mad at her, cause well, he is the daddy of those two boys, and damn, I do feel bad for the poor guy. He lost his children because of the fucking eagle's uncaring ass. God, even I wouldn't do such a thing, although my daughter is living with my ex."

"Oh, you have a daughter?"

"Yeah, her name is Jasmin, she is six years old, or well, she'll be seven on the 5th of October, which is coming up soon. But, well, I guess her dad knows what he is doing, ain't gonna lie. Cuz as long as she is happy, then so am I. I keep a picture of her cute little face in my phone. Wanna see her?"

"Oh, that'd be great," responded Ilia, still surprised about Bella's daughter.

"Yeah, look," Bella took out her phone out and then opened the 'Photos' app to show Ilia a picture of her holding her daughter, Jasmin. She looks exactly like her mother, but she had hazel colored eyes. She had bigger eyes than Bella. She had a cute smile on the picture, "Yep, she is a cute one alright. She just started preschool last month. She has made some friends, according to her pops. Last time she spent the weekend at my house, she talked about her friend, Malina, I think thst was her name. She told me about how both would complete puzzle pieces. Even her teacher called me, telling me how intelligent she is. Ah, that makes me happy. But nothing better can make my day whenever she leaves, telling me how she loves me. Ahh, that just touches your heart. It's the best thing your heart can hear. But, even if she does love me, I do miss her, sometimes, I even think about her cute little laugh everytime she watches some kids show on the television. It even makes me cry sometimes, cause you never know if the last time you see anyone, could be legit the last time you see them ever."

"Damn, you got me right there, Bella," Ilia was touched by her message.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna sleep for today. Thanks for hearing me Ilia, I really appreciate that shit."

"Yeah, no problem," Ilia was looking at her in a strange way.

"You know, I never believed that there are still understanding people out there. Man, I thought they went extinct, but nope, they are still alive. So," Bella looked at Ilia, but he caught her looking at his mouth, like she wanted to mave a move. She then put her hands on his face, without warning, "Thank you, Ilia." She then leaned forward with her lips touching Ilia's. With his heart pounding harder after the scene, he kissed her back, putting his hands around her hips. With their heads tilting, Bella moaned, realizing that she fell in love with the mayor, and fast at that. They both stopped kissing, and looked at each other with smiles in their faces.

"Wow Bella, uh, thanks for the uh, sweet moment, but, I gotta get going, and shit is it so fucking cold outside," Ilia said, still feeling loved, "With a fucking tent as well. Guess I'm gonna have to sleep in that useless tent." But when Ilia was walking towards his tent, Bella ran up to him, and grabbed him by his arm.

"Are you sure about sleeping out in the cold without anything to protect you," Bella didn't want him to suffer from the air, because well, it is almost October, aka the 28th of September. But well, the air suddenly got worse, "You can sleep in my house. I have a heater in my bedroom. But, I just want to be with you, because..."

"Because what, Bella? Don't worry, you can tell me," Ilia was motivating her to say what she wanted to say.

"I love you," a tear fell out of Bella's eye, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be my babe. There is no way that I'll find a better man than you. So, I know that it should be a woman asking a man this, but, Ilia" she then grabbed his hands, "Will you be my boyfriend?" She saw him smile.

"Of course Bella," Ilia said in joy, "Because I would have asked the same."

"Oh my gosh, Ilia, YES!," Bella shouted in excitement. She ran up to him, and hugged him tightly. This was a moment Ilia could remember, after hugging her, he went to hus tent to pack his stuff, and move those things to Bella's house. He was going to talk to Nook about canceling his house order, just to start living with his girlfriend, Bella. But there is more to come.


End file.
